1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a balustrade with adjustable supporting balusters.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional balustrade, the supporting balusters thereof are soldered to the hand rail, and as a result the space between any two adjacent balusters is fixed. Because of this solder connection, a balustrade cannot be readily set up without using special tools. Also, the finished balustrades are both heavy and bulky, and are therefore inconvenient for shipment.